Upir
Upir (or opir) is a Vampire species found in Ukraine. It is quite similar to the Russian legend of the Upyr, the Slavic Upior, and the Byelorussian Upor. This species start out as seemingly regular humans, though they seem to have a greater tolerance to pain (as Roman has been seen cutting himself several times; each time with seemingly no signs of discomfort) and the ability of mesmerization. Using this power, however, puts strain on their bodies which is evident (as seen when Roman suffers nosebleeds each time he uses this ability). After death by suicide, they become full upir. 'Origin' According to Folklore full Upirs are the spawn of witches and demons and a half-Upir is 1/2 human, 1/4 witch, and 1/4 demon. It can be assumed that they have been around a long time perhaps since the beginning of time. But one can only assume that when a full Upir and another full Upir conceive children that the offspring would indeed also be a full Upir. 'Known Upirs' *'Olivia Godfrey' (Full) *'Roman Godfrey' (Full) *'Nadia Godfrey' (Quarter) *'Olivia's Father' (Full) 'Characteristics' 'Appearance' Upirs are indistinguishable from humans. But when they are about to feed, their mouths will grow and extend and their jaws will stretch downward, as well as their teeth becoming sharper as seen with Roman. This possibly enhances their bite and jaw strength. 'Powers & Abilities' Full-Upir, however, have abilities that are not possessed by half-Upirs. 'Full Upir' * * Enhanced Strength - Upirs are arguably the strongest beings in the series. Upirs have been known to be more than capable of over-powering and easily able to kill humans. This also applies to Johann Price, a human with constant hysterical strength, who fears Olivia Godfrey and was casually lifted in the air and pinned against a wall single handily by Roman, now a full Upir, who had been similarly overpowered by Price when he was still only Half Upir. It is possible that reanimated beings such as Shelley can be outmatched by Full Upir. *'Regenerative Healing' - Like all other abilities possessed by Full Upir, healing and all forms of physical recovery are greatly enhanced. Upir have the ability of physical recovery in seconds, such as gunshot of stabbing, unless it entails a wooden stake to their hearts. *'Enhanced Durability' Upir skin is strong enough to impervious to glass and anything as sharp as it. This can also mean they are immune to great physical trauma caused such by such things as falling on hard stone. *'Mesmerization' - All Upirs, half or full, have the ability to mesmerize people. It is shown that full Upir are capable of using this ability on Half Upir, as Olivia used it on Roman to have him impregnate Letha Godfrey. It is only known that vagulfs are not susceptible to memorization while transformed, but it remains unknown if this is the case for regular werewolves or when werewolves are in human form. *'Immortality': An Upir can live forever until they are killed by one of their weaknesses. They mature at a certain age and then stop aging. Because they are immortal they are immune to all disease. 'Half Upir' *'Superhuman Strength'- Roman was shown to be strong enough to fend off a transformed vargulf with an axe handle, which broke minutes later. He was easily overpowered by Johann Price when he was Half Upir, showing that he is not that strong. *'Regenerative Healing' - Half Upirs appear to heal faster than humans. This is demonstrated by Roman, as he left several cuts on his body that were gone after a while. Although, Half Upir, while not requiring medicine, Roman did place bandages over the the cut on his face. *'Enhanced Durability' Upir skin is strong enough to impervious to glass and anything as sharp as it. This can also mean they are immune to great physical trauma caused such by such things as falling on hard stone. *'Mesmerization' - All Upirs have the ability to mesmerize people, though Half Upir suffer nosebleeds and severe head pain, which according to Roman, is worse than being hit by a bus. 'Feeding' Upirs are reliant on human or synthetic blood, to satisfy their urges, they will die without enough. They most often can get blood from raw meat or bone marrow or simply directly from the source as seen by both Olivia and Roman. 'Psychology' Upirs are predatory creatures, and are far more brutal than their human appearance suggest. Although they can control themselves in a sophisticated and human manner, duress reduces them to a more feral state. This also applies their desire for blood. The longer they abstain from blood, the less in control of themselves they will be, leading to the high possibility of attacking and killing any human they are near. Upirs are capable of human emotions, such as compassion, love, and self-control. However, often with age the older they get the less intense these emotions become. 'Ageing' Upirs are immortal, and do not physically age, remaining identical after reaching maturity in the discovery of their powers this may happen at differing ages, for instance, Roman reached full Upir status at 18 it is unknown when Olivia reached full Upir status but can be assumed due to her appearance to be in her late or mid thirties. The only noticeable effects of aging are that they become physically stronger with age, discovering new powers, although these can be self taught. 'Weaknesses' *'Wooden Stakes' - If their hearts are punctured with a wooden stake, it will be fatal to them. *'Decapitation' - Separating an Upir's head from the rest of the body will result in its death. *'Fire' - Fire is capable of burning them and injuring them. *'Blood Deprivation' - Being deprived of blood not only causes Upir to weaken, but also to lose their ability to control the urge to feed and become animalistic and feral. * Physical trauma - Upir can be affected by physical trauma and be crippled or given great pain if they they do not feed on blood at a regular time and will be afllctedd with such injuries until they feed again, though none of it is capable of killing them unless a wooden stake or decapitaion is involved. Category:Creature Category:Species Category:Upir